I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by Panic At It's Best
Summary: Finished...Au HBP Harry has a twin, and he's ready to go to join his brother's world, but is his brother's world ready for him? Together, the Potter Twins are a force to be reckoned with.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good**

****  
** Warning**: May contain traces of peanuts...errr...Contains mild swearing and mentions, but not examples of homosexuality.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize.

* * *

_31 July, 1991, a little shack in the middle if the water_

"Hadrian?"

Hadrian James Potter looked up from the letter in his hands. His twin brother was regarding him with a questioning gaze. He sighed and handed the letter over to the other boy. "I don't know Gabriel. I don't know."

The two brothers looked at each other as if they were engaging in a silent conversation, which, unknown to those around them, they were. Being identical twins they both had the same features, the only differences being Hadrian had messy black hair and Gabriel had straight hair. The two boys both had green eyes and pink pouty lips but Gabriel's eyes were a few shades darker, and his lips more red. The only other obvious difference was the lightning bolt scars the two boys had. Hadrian's stood out on his forehead and Gabriel's scar was only a ghost of it's twin. After a few moments Gabriel Sirius Potter blinked and Hadrian scowled.

"'Scuse me."

Both boys looked up at Hagrid. They had almost forgot the huge man's presence. Hadrian glared at his brother then turned back to Hagrid. "I want to go to Selerio School of Sorcery."

Hagrid looked down awkwardly and fidgeted. "I'm sorry Harry but I have my order's and yer ta go ta Hogwarts."

"I don't want to leave my brother." Harry said. He refused to let this 'Albus" person separate them.

Gabriel looked just as awkward as Hagrid. "Maybe you should go." He said to his twin. "It's a good school and we'll still see each other during the summer."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry said before addressing Hagrid. "If I go to Hogwarts than so does Gabriel."

"He can't, Harry. Only those on Hogwarts list can go, an' for some reason, Little Gabe wasn't."

Gabriel scowled at the nickname. "Go to Hogwarts Big Brother." He said before speaking to Hadrian telepathically. _Do what this _'Albus'_ man wants and I'll go to Selerio. We can learn more this way._

Hadrian sighed in resignation. _Fine._ "I'll go." He told Hagrid.

* * *

_Summer 1992, Kings Cross Station_

Hadrian looked around King's Cross station for any sign of his little brother. He had just finished his first year at Hogwarts and couldn't wait to see Gabriel. Finally spotting the younger twin, he rushed over and the two hugged.

"It's so good to see you!" Gabriel gushed. "I was worried when I got your last letter."

Hadrian smiled. "I'm fine Gabriel. I made it home in one piece."

Gabriel glared as the cab he had called pulled up. "The Dursley's 'couldn't make it', so I used some of the pounds we exchanged last year for a cab."

The two boys were silent during the ride home, though both couldn't stop talking to each other mentally.

_It's really amazing there Brother._ Gabriel sent. _But hard, we have lessons all day and only stop for meals and sleep. It really is an elite school._

_I can imagine_. Hadrian thought back with a quiet giggle. _So tell me about this 'camp'._

_Its for all Selerio students under fifteen and it starts in a week._ Gabriel sent. _It's almost like going back to school early and getting advanced lessons. I'll be finished school earlier if I go._

Hadrian smiled at the hidden question._ I don't mind Gabriel. If you finish school early, maybe they'll let you come to Hogwarts.  
_

_

* * *

_

_One Week Later_

The week passed quickly for the two boys. they spent as much time together as they could, while still completing the chores given to them by their relatives.

Gabriel put his trunk by the door and walked over to his brother. "the taxi will be here in a few minutes."

"Good luck Little Brother." Hadrian said. "Study hard and don't give your professors a hard time."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gabriel replied with a smirk before becoming serious. "Be careful when you go back to Hogwarts Hadri. I don't like how your Headmaster manipulates people. You could get into some serious trouble."

"I know Gabe, I'll be careful."

Gabriel smiled and looked out the window to see the cab pull up. "Until next year Big Brother." The two brothers shared a hug and Gabriel left.

* * *

_Spring, 1996. The Ministry of Magic_

"Sirius!" Hadrian yelled. He made his way across the chamber hidden in the Department of Mysteries. He checked an unconscious Sirius's pulse and sighed in relief at the strong heart beat before standing up and rejoining the fight.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his godfather lying in the hospital bed at Hogwarts to see his best friends Ron and Hermione running up to him. "Hey guys." He said quietly. "What's up?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Oh, Harry. They caught Wormtail last night. Sirius is free."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron with wide eyes before smiling and standing up. "I'll be right back." He said.

"Where you going?" Ron asked confused.

"I have to tell Gabriel." Harry said before leaving the hospital wing in a brisk walk.

Ron and Hermione stared at the hospital exit before sharing a look. No one really knew anything about Gabriel except that he existed.

* * *

_The Last Day of School, After the Leaving Feast_

Gabriel walked up the long path towards Hogwart's entrance. He had just finished taking his NEWTs and was excited about seeing his brother and godfather. He paid no attention to the Hogwart's students that were watching him. He knew he looked odd next to their wizarding robes. Gabriel was still wearing his Selerio uniform which looked much like a Circus Ringleader's outfit. He had black pants and a black vest over a white dress shirt. Over that he had on a long bright red jacket. His hair was styled neatly under a black top hat and he had on a black bow tie. His staff finished the ensemble. it looked like a muggle's magician's wand, black with white tips, but was about three feet long.

He made his way proudly up the steps to the entrance and knocked smartly on the closed doors. They swung open enough to admit him entrance and he stepped inside. Gabriel smiled when he saw Hadrian pacing the entrance hall as his friends tried to calm him down.

"Waiting for someone Big Brother?" He asked with a smirk.

"Gabriel!" Hadrian exclaimed and the two exchanged a hug. "I trust your exams went well?" he asked.

"Aced them all." Gabriel replied. "Not that I would expect anything less." He stuck his chin up in mocked pride.

Hadrian laughed. "Good for you." he said before leading him over to his friends. "These are my friends, Ronald Weasley." He gestured to the tall redhead and the two exchanged smiles. "And-"

"Hermione Granger." Gabriel cut him off. He grabbed Hermione's offered hand and kissed it with a flourish. "A pleasure to meet you milady. A pleasure it is." He said with a charming smile.

Hermione giggled and Ron turned red. Hadrian just rolled his eyes before swatting his brothers arm gently. "Be nice Little Brother."

"Aww, Hadrian! I was just having fun." Gabriel whined with a pout.

"Hadrian?" A voiced asked.

The four looked at the stairs. A young redhead was making her way to them.

Gabriel gave the girl his most charming smile and swept up her hand. "Well, if it isn't the most illustrious Ginevra Weasley." He said before kissing her hand.

Ginny smiled and took her hand away. "And don't you forget it." She said before turning to Hadrian. "Your wanted in the Hospital Wing, Hadrian."

Harry glared at her. "Don't call me that." He hissed good natured, before he made his way up the stairs with the others following.

Gabriel smiled as he watched his brother engaging with his friends. He was glad Hadrian had people to look out for him. When they were younger, Hadrian had taken his role as 'Big Brother' seriously, not matter that Gabriel was only a couple hours younger. Gabriel thought it was about time Hadri had someone to look out for him for a change.

They reached the hospital wing and Gabriel removed his hat before vanishing it with a wave of his staff. Upon entering the four people already residing inside, Dumbledore, Remus, Pomphrey and Sirius, turned to look at them.

Dumbledore smiled at their entrance but it faltered slightly when he saw their fifth member. _This is not good_, he thought before fixing a fake twinkle in his eye. He stepped towards the students. "Ah, Harry, my boy. Thank you for being prompt."

Harry smiled at his headmaster and only Gabriel noticed it was fake. "Professor." He greeted. "I don't belive you've met my brother." He said.

Gabriel stepped forward and put on his 'business' face. "Gabriel Sirius Potter. Hadrian has told me much about you Headmaster Dumbledore." He said as politely as he could. _Old coot._ He sent to his brother.

"A pleasure to see you again Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as he shook the young sorcerer's hand.

"I'm sure." Gabriel said politely.

Hadrian watched the exchange and hid a smile as his brother started insulting the venerable man in their link.

Sirius got up from the bed he was sitting on and made his way over to the group. "Hello Gabriel." He said slightly nervous. The two had only met on one short occasion though they did write to each other often.

Gabriel stuck out his hand in mock arrogance. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Dear Godfather. You look well." He said stiffly.

Sirius looked even more anxious as he shook the young man's hand. Hadrian watched and let out a loud laugh at the look on his godfather's face. Sirius turned to him shocked and quickly looked at Gabriel. He was even more surprised to find the younger twin smiling mischievously at him. "It's good to see you Sirius." He said before hugging the man. Sirius smiled and hugged him back.

Everyone sat down and talked of the plans for the summer.

"Harry, Gabriel." Sirius addressed the twins. "Moony and I were hoping you would move in with us." He said anxiously.

Hadrian and Gabriel both looked up at Sirius. _Wanna mess with them?_ Harry sent mentally as he faked a shocked look.

"I don't know." Gabriel said to Sirius. "I mean, you guys are great and all but the Dursley's are our family."

Sirius looked downcast and Hadrian took pity on him. "Oh, don't be daft Gabriel." He said to his brother before turning to Sirius and Remus. "Of course we'll come live with you."

Gabriel smiled mischievously at the two men. "If you two are living together, does that mean you're gay?" He asked.

Remus' eyes went wide and he turned bright red while Sirius started spluttering incoherently. Both boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The headmaster watched on with worry. "Harry, Gabriel, I don't think it's safe for you to leave your aunt's protection." He said.

Gabriel turned to the headmaster. "Well, you don't think about much do you headmaster?" He said coldly. "Both Hadrian and I are old enough to make our own decisions about our living arrangements."

"Gabriel." Harry said warningly. "Don't be rude."

Gabriel looked at Hadrian and smiled. "Oh, tosh Big Brother. Your Headmaster has to learn what's considered school business and what's considered manipulation."

The headmaster's eyes turned cold as he looked at the younger Potter. "Gabriel, my boy-"

"Siri." Gabriel cut off with a glare. He looked up in thought for a second before continuing. "Actually, I would prefer Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore. I don't know you nearly well enough for first names."

Dumbledore's eyes grew even colder. "Very well," He said. "Mr. Potter, I am only concerned for your safety. As such, I feel it necessary that you return to Privet Drive for the summer." Remus looked ready to object. "I really must insist." The headmaster said forcefully.

Remus closed his mouth and rested his hand on a downcast Sirius' shoulder. Gabriel, however, opened his mouth. "Fortunately it isn't up to you _Sir_. As emancipated adults, both Hadrian and I are able to live where we please." Gabriel said. He stuck his chin up and smirked at the slight look of surprise on everyone's faces.

Harry looked sharply at his brother. _What?_ He shouted mentally.

Gabriel winced and waved his staff. A document and a quill appeared in front of him and he handed them to his brother. _Just sign._

Hadrian took the quill and document and read it quickly. He nodded and signed at the bottom. The document then rolled up and disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at his brother and smirked. "Gabriel is right, Sir." He addressed his headmaster.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the identical twins. "Very well. Do what you think is best." He said before walking out of the hospital wing.

Ron stared open mouthed at Gabriel and Hermione glared at the twins. "You were very rude to the headmaster." She scolded.

Harry looked down in contrite but Gabriel smiled at the angry prefect. "Probably." He said. "But Dumbles is a big boy. I'm sure he can handle it." He said with a wink.

Hermione glared deeper before sighing. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered under her breath. She sat down on one of the beds and smiled at Hadrian and Gabriel. "You'll let us come visit you won't you?" She asked them.

Gabriel looked at Sirius, who nodded before answering "Of course!"

* * *

Please Review!

-Jody


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognise from somewhere else.

**A/N-Please ignore any errors...I'm my own Beta >. **

_

* * *

_

_Moony's Place, The Middle Of Nowhere, 01 July_

Sirius frowned as he looked in the washroom mirror. His hair was the wrong colour. Again. He scowled and tried to charm the bright pink locks back to their natural colour, only to fail.

He made his way down the kitchen of the large cottage and found Remus, Hadrian and Gabriel already dressed and eating breakfast. "Fix it." He hissed at the twins.

Remus held in a chuckle at his friend's predicament. He shot a grin at the twins who adopted innocent looks. "But Sirius!" Whined Hadrian. "You started it!"

Gabriel pouted with his brother and Sirius' eyes widened. "You mean all I have to do is fix your rooms and you'll fix my hair?"

"Yep." The twins exclaimed at the same time. Sirius had charmed the twins' bedroom walls to cycle the colours of the rainbow at an alarming speed their first night in the cottage. In retaliation, Harry and Gabriel made sure that their godfather would wake up with his hair a different colour every morning.

Sirius groaned and waved his wand in the general direction of the boys' bedrooms. "There, now fix my hair before we go to Diagon Alley." He said with a grimace.

The boys grinned at each other and snapped their fingers in unison, changing Sirius' hair back.

"We'll leave in two hours." Remus told the twins. They smiled and nodded before going to Gabriel's room.

Gabriel entered after Hadrian and closed the door before casting a locking and privacy ward. Hadrian looked at his brother in confusion. "What's up Gabe?" he asked.

Gabriel sighed and sat with his brother in front of the fire. "I've been doing some thinking, brother." He took a deep breath and cast a sideways glance at Harry. "About the prophecy."

Harry scowled at the fireplace and rubbed his scar. "What's to think about?" He asked. "I kill him or he kills me. Chances are I won't survive this."

"Don't say that!" Gabriel yelled. Hadrian looked at his brother in shock. Gabriel wasn't known to have emotional outbreaks. That was Hadri's specialty. Gabriel growled in frustration and took a calming breath. "Look, Hadri. The prophecy states that either must die at the hand of the other. But it also states that you will be marked as his equal."

Hadrian looked puzzled. "So?" he said. His brother sighed and Hadri rolled his eyes. "Fine. I don't get it. Please explain 'Oh Great One'."

Gabriel glared at his brother before continuing. "Think Hadri. The prophecy says you are equal in power right?" Hadri nodded. "And as magical twins we're completely equal, are we not." Hadri nodded again. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his twin. "Get it yet?"

Hadri nodded before stopping and shaking his head. "No Gabe I don't."

Gabriel looked about ready to burst. "Hadri, we share our magic!" He practically shouted.

Hadri nodded again. "Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning," Gabriel started. "That with our combined magic, you overpower Voldemort two to one!"

Hadri looked at Gabriel for a second before his eyes widened in understanding. "Good Godric! Why didn't I think of that?" He muttered before frowning. "But I still don't know a spell to defeat him with." He said with less enthusiasm.

Gabriel grinned. "I've researched at my school's library and even asked the instructors for help. Selerio's secrets are so hidden, Hadri, that Voldemort himself couldn't reach them." He said matter-of-factly. "The rituals he used boosted his magical powers to such an extreme that they passed even Dumbledore and created a failsafe. There is no spell or potion that can kill him."

Hadri glared at his twin. "So he's immortal?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

Gabriel shook his head at his brother. "I said that no spell or potion could kill him and knowing Voldemort's hatred for muggles, non-magic means are out too, but if we do something similar to what happened in Godric's Hollow we will be able to overpower his rituals and send his soul onto the afterlife." He explained.

Hadrian looked thoughtful as he nodded at Gabriel's explanation. "Okay." he said slowly. "How do we do that?"

"We will him dead." Gabriel answered with a shrug. At his brother's look he elaborated. "We focus our magic as we would for wandless magic and think hard on destroying Voldemort."

Harry gaped at the other wizard. "That's it?" He exclaimed.

Gabriel smiled. "That's it." He confirmed.

Hadrian and Gabriel continued to discuss their plan until Remus called them down and they flooed to Diagon Alley.

* * *

_ Diagon Alley_

"Remus! Duck!" Sirius called across the alley.

Remus looked to his left and dodged a cutting hex. it flew past and hit the Death Eater approaching from his left. he quickly looked around him and shot off a stunner at a DE sneaking up on Sirius. He turned around when he heard a loud scream and noticed the twins were standing next to each other and shielding a couple of children from the five DEs in front of them.

He fought his way to their side of the alley, taking out any Death Eaters he passed and helped them subdue their attackers. The twins smiled gratefully at him before Hadrian turned to fight a DE and Gabriel made an emergency portkey for the children.

Sirius joined the three companions and together the four managed to subdue the last of the Death Eaters.

Sirius groaned and leaned heavily on Remus. He let out a huge sigh and started to speak before being cut off by a yell of pain.

The two adults turned abruptly and looked at Hadrian who was on his knees and clutching his forehead. Gabriel was kneeling next to him and whispering urgently in his ear.

"Block him out Hadri!" He suddenly yelled. His voice quavered and had a frantic edge to it. "Focus on our link!" He growled before yanking his brother's hands off the scar and holding them in his own.

Remus and Sirius watched in fascination as a golden glow encompassed the twins' hands. Silver and red sparks started running around the balls of light, originating from Gabriel and soaking into Hadri's skin.

Hadrian let out a loud gasp and collapsed on his brother. Gabriel pulled him up as Remus and Sirius rushed to help. Sirius started frantically checking Hadri over and jumped in surprise when the older twin's hand weakly pushed him away.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. He held a hand to his chest in relief. "I thought you were unconscious. Are you okay?"

"'M f'ne." Hadri mumbled weakly. "Jus' fine."

Gabriel passed Hadrian off to Sirius and smiled. "He's good. Just a little backlash, that's all." Said Gabriel. He took a step towards the Leaky Cauldron. "Uh oh." He said suddenly before passing out cold. Only Remus' werewolf reflexes kept him from hitting the ground.

* * *

_Back at Moony's Place, in Gabriel's room_

"Ugh" groaned Gabriel as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked to adjust to the light of the setting sun. "What was the Knight Bus doing in Diagon Alley?" He asked. His head was pounding and he felt pain in places he never knew existed.

Hadrian laughed quietly at his brother's comment. "You over did it yesterday Gabe."

Gabriel looked at his brother is shock. "But that's impossible." He said, puzzled. "We've shared magic a million times before and I've never over done it."

Hadrian looked pleased about something. "I actually know something you don't!" He said gleefully. Gabriel glared at him and he explained. "We had our magic blocks released last week, remember?"

Gabriel looked shocked for a second before comprehension flooded his face. When Gabriel and Hadrian were born their magical influx was too high for their infant bodies, so they had magical blocks placed on them to decrease the flow of magic from their cores. It didn't block the twins magic, but kept the flow that escaped in the form of accidental magic from causing their bodies to magically combust, and later on, when they started schooling, it kept their spells from destroying their wands and everything else within a five metre radius.

Hadrian smiled at his brother and stood up. "I'll go get you some dinner." He said.

"Don't bother." Gabriel yawned before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- I'm sooo sorry about not updating. I had half the chapter written before but I never got around to finishing it right away. Unfortunately I'm five chapters ahead of my story so I know exactly what's happening then but all the in between stuff is still being figured out. P I'll try to update more regularly. I've given myself a week for a chapter and hopfully that will be enough.**

** _Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! **

**

* * *

**_Moony's Place, 15 July_

"Gabe?" Hadrian asked tentatively. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm." Gabriel replied without looking up from his book.

Hadrian took a deep breathe and let it out before continuing. "Err...well, the thing is... you see-"

"She likes you Hadri, ask her out." Gabriel interrupted in exasperation as he looked up.

Hadrian's lips broke out into a hopeful smile. "Really? She said that?"

His twin sighed before going back to his book. "No," He said distractedly. "but she writes to you almost everyday and signs the letters 'with love' and teases you incessantly."

"Oh." Hadrian's smile faded a bit before coming back in full force and he pulled a piece of parchment towards him and started writing a letter.

_

* * *

_

_Moony's Place, 19 July_

"Well?" Hadrian asked his brother, who was still reading that same book. "Which one?"

Gabriel pointed to the shirt in his brother's left hand without looking up.

"Gabe!" Hadrian exclaimed in shock. "That shirt is hideous i can't wear it!"

Gabriel sighed. "Then wear the other one." He mumbled.

"But that one's ugly too." Hadri whined. "Ugh! All my clothes are horrible!"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Wear my black silk top and your new denims." He said.

Hadrian smiled at his twin. "Can i wear your collar?" he asked, holding up a dark green strip of velvet. "Please?" He pleased.

"Yeah sure whatever." Gabe said absently.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Hadrian asked once he finished changing.

Gabe looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere." He said in a bored voice.

Hadrian tilted his head to the side. "But your coming with us." He said as if it was common knowledge.

"Really Big Brother." Gabe answered patronizingly. "You don't need me to hold your hand, Ginny's far from horrifying."

Harry smiled and tossed a green dress shirt at his brother. "Get dressed mate, you've got a date to go to."

Gabriel gave his twin an annoyed look and changed his clothes.

* * *

_The Leaky Cauldron, Same Day_

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she waved the twins over to her. The two Potters made their way across the crowded pub.

"Hi Gabriel." Ginny said after she gave Hadrian a hug.

"Sirius." Gabriel said in a monotone as his eyes searched the faces around them. "My friends call me Sirius."

Ginny raised an eyebrow as Hadrian and smirked. "Sirius then." She said.

"Hi Luna." Gabriel greeted the blonde girl that walked up to the group. "How are you?" He asked in the same monotone as before.

"Hello Siri." Luna said in a dreamy voice. "I'm your date today."

"Figures." Gabriel mumbled. He turned to Hadrian and Ginny who were talking quietly. "Shall we go?" He asked as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world.

Ginny nodded, grabbed Hadrian's hand, and pulled him towards the back door of the pub. "Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies!" she suggested.

Gabriel offered his arm to Luna. "Shall we?" He asked in an exaggerated noble voice.

Gabriel took a bite out of his ice cream and scanned the crowd outside Fortescue's. _Something is going to happen_. he sent to his brother who was sitting across from him.

Hadri shot his brother a sideways look and continued to talk with Ginny. _When_? He sent back.

"I don't know." Gabriel mumbled out loud.

"Don't know what Siri?" Luna asked from beside him.

"Nothing." Gabe answered in the same monotone he had used all day. "Lets go to the Magical Menagerie."

Luna smiled dreamily and nodded. "We'll meet up later." She said to Hadrian and Ginny before taking Gabriel's arm and walking out of the Ice Cream Parlor with him.

"I'll take that one." Gabriel told the cashier as he pointed to a small black kitten.

The cashier took Gabe's money and handed him the cat. Luna looked up from the cage of furry leeches and walked over to Gabriel. "You have the same colour eyes." She said absently. "What will you name her?"

Gabe smiled at the blonde before lifting the small feline up to his face and looking into it's eyes. "Salazar." He said after a moment.

Luna nodded and the two left to find Hadri and Ginny.

_Gabe!_

Gabriel winced as his brother's voice echoes in his mind. _What_? He sent back.

_At-_. The voice cut off and Gabriel heard his brother yell somewhere near Gringott's. Suddenly the alley was filled with screaming and running people.

"Go to muggle London." Gabriel told Luna. She nodded and took his kitten before running towards the alley exit. Gabriel pulled on the link with his brother to find him and followed it to Gringott's and a run. His forehead was burning where the echo of his brother's scar was and he could hear Hadrian screaming.

Gabriel stopped a couple meters from his twin and stared at the figure that held his brother under the Cruciatus Curse. Hadri's screams broke his out of his shock and he sent a wandless cutting curse at the Dark Lord, forcing Voldemort to break the curse on his twin.

Voldemort roared in anger as his blood poured from a wound on his wand arm and Gabriel took his lapse in concentration to sprint over to his twin and help the gasping teen to stand up.

The Dark Lord trained his wand on the twins and smirked evilly. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the _other_ Potter." Voldemort greeted.

Gabriel stepped in front of his brother who was leaning against a Gringott's pillar. "**_You're even uglier than I had expected._**" Gabriel hissed in Parseltongue.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger and he moved into a dueling stance.

Gabriel's smirk matched the Dark Lords in evilness. He snapped his fingers and his Selerio Staff appeared in front of him. He grabbed it out of the air and tossed a blue curse at Voldemort, initiating a duel.

The monster blocked it and sent a killing curse at Gabriel. He smirked and lowered his Yew wand, thinking he had won. Gabriel held his staff with both hands and twisted it rapidly anti-clockwise, chanting in his head. A barrier the same colour as the curse appeared in front of him and deflected the Avada Kadavra curse back at Voldemort.

Voldemort's red eye's widened in surprise and he dodged out of the way. During the Avada exchange, Hadrian regained his bearings and moved to stand beside his twin. Gabriel looked at him out of the corner of his eye and continued to hold the barrier.

Hadrian nodded slightly and grabbed his twin's hand. Magic started to build up between their clasped hands and the twins put as much power into it as they could into their joined hands until a ball of raw magic surrounded them. Voldemort sent curse after curse at the barrier but none penetrated. He sent an extremely powerful dark curse and watched as the barrier was absorbed into the ball of magic and smirked as the dark curse grew closer to it's target. He was blinded by a sudden flash of silver and red light and didn't see the curse being absorbed by the raw magic. His vision cleared and he watched in fear as the raw magic suddenly engulfed him. He felt excruciating pain as the magic ripped his soul apart and then nothing.

The twins watched their magic vanquish the monster in front of them. They sighed in relief as they felt their connection to the Dark Lord destroy itself with Voldemort.

Hadrian smiled and squeezed his brother's hand. _We did it._ The two sent at the exact same time before fainting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and the length. Anyway I'm in the process of moving right now so I'll try to update regularly but for the next couple of weeks the chapters will vary in length. Thanks for reading it! Please Please Please Review! (gets down on bended knee and pleads) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_

* * *

_

_Moony's Place, 21 July_

Hadrian groaned and opened his eyes. He took a moment to focus and looked around him. He was in his room at Moony's Place and the clock said it was just after 7:00 in the morning.

He groaned again and struggled to remember what happened. As soon as it came back to him, he sat up with a jolt. He searched mentally for his brother's link and started to panic when he couldn't find it.

_Gabe? Gabe!_ he shouted mentally. When he got no answer he started to breathe erratically. his eyes darted around his room and he stood up. The teen's movements were jerky and he stumbled several times before he made it to his bedroom door.

"Gabriel?" Hadrian asked loudly after he opened the door. When silence greeted him, he pushed off his door frame and walked to his brother's room across from his own. In his panic he didn't notice Sirius hurrying towards him from down the hall.

Gabriel's door was open a crack. Hadri pushed it open completely and wandlessly lit the room. He ignored his godfather behind him and stumbled over to his twin's bed. It was empty and unused.

Hadrian stifled a sob and sank onto his knees beside his brother's bed.

* * *

"Gabriel!" 

Sirius slowly forced himself awake when he heard the panicked yell. he heard a thump and shot up and out of bed when he realized Hadrian was awake. Sirius left his room and walked towards the stumbling figure.

He watched Hadrian stumble into the bedroom and sped up. By the time he reached the broken teen, Hadrian was on his knees and crying silently.

"Oh Hadrian." Sirius said sadly, for once using the boy's full name. He kneeled next to the crying wizard and pulled him into a hug.

Hadrian gripped the front of his Godfather's shirt like a lifeline as he cried into the older man's shoulder. The two of them stayed there until Hadrian finally calmed down enough.

Sirius gently pushed Hadrian back and held his shoulders. "What's wrong Prongslet?" he asked quietly.

Hadrian wiped his eyes and sat back on his knees. "Gabe." he whispered brokenly. His breath started to come out in gasps. "Gabe." he said a little louder and a bit more frantic.

Sirius eyes widened in understanding and he shook Hadrian gently. "Hadri!" he said loudly, using Gabriel's nickname for the teen. Hadrian looked into the older man's grey eyes and blinked. "He's okay."

Hadrian took a deep breath and pulled himself up to sit on the bed beside him. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked down. "I can't find him." he whispered brokenly. "I can't..."

Sirius sighed and sat down next to him. "He's with Madam Pomfrey." Sirius explained. "Something's wrong with his magic."

Hadrian looked up at Sirius and the older man was struck with how vulnerable and lost his godson looked at that moment.

"Lets go see him." Sirius said. He pulled his order pendant out from under his shirt and grabbed Hadrian's shoulder before whispering the password. Hadrian closed his eyes as he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel.

* * *

Hadrian opened his eyes when he felt himself hit solid ground. He looked around and noticed he had landed in the middle of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey bustled out from behind a curtained off bed. Her hair was falling out from its bun and she looked completely frazzled. "You shouldn't be here." she snapped angrily. "Go find Mr. Lupin and Professor Snape."

Sirius turned and left to as asked but Hadrian just stood still as a statue and stared at the white curtains.

"Mr. Potter." The mediwitch snapped harshly.

Hadrian ignored her and slowly walked over to the bed. He took a deep breath and pushed the curtain aside with a shaking hand.

Gabriel was laying unconscious in the hospital bed. His skin was a pale as the white sheets and his lips had a blue tinge to them. His jet black hair stood out starkly against his skin and his thick eyelashes rested lightly against his cheeks. His arms were above the sheets and folded onto his chest. Hadrian would have thought him dead if it weren't for the very slight rise and fall of Gabriel's chest.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey all but yelled.

Sirius stepped out of the Hogwarts infirmary and saw Snape and Remus standing off the side of the doors and conversing quietly. He stepped over to them and they both looked at him at the same time. Snape had an impassive look on his face while Remus' practically oozed concern.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked quietly when Sirius joined them.

"I left him inside." Sirius answered. "He threw a fit when he couldn't find his brother."

Remus nodded. "Siri hasn't woken yet. Poppy was upset when she couldn't find out what was wrong and banned everyone from the infirmary."

Sirius chuckled quietly. "Fig-"

"Mr. Potter!" a voice yelled from the hospital wing. The three men shared a look before hurrying inside.

Hadrian was standing next to his twin and holding his hand, completely ignoring the irate mediwitch that was verbally tearing into him.

"Let him be." Snape told Poppy when the three men reached the bed.

Poppy sighed in annoyance and seemed to deflate. "I'll be in my office." she said moodily before leaving.

Hadrian lifted his eyes from his brother and looked at each of the adults in turn. "I'm sorry." he whispered brokenly. He looked down at his and Gabriel's joined hands. "I'm sorry Little Brother." He closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. Silver and red light appeared at the twins joined hands and suddenly flew up into the air before falling into Gabriel's chest and disappearing.

Snape watched in fascination and Sirius and Remus rushed forward to catch Hadrian before he collapsed. Hadrian looked at his brother and sighed in relief at he the colour that had returned to Gabriel's skin before fainting.

* * *

_  
Moony's Place, 30 July_

"Time to wake up little Brother."

Gabriel slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Hadrian was sitting beside him calling his name

"How are you?" Hadrian asked. His voice and face were both laced with concern.

Gabriel smiled lightly. "Fine."

Hadrian nodded and handed him a potion. "You've been out for 11 days. Tomorrow is our birthday."

"Joy." Gabriel said sardonically. He downed the potion and gently grabbed his brother's hand. "It's not your fault. I underestimated the backlash." he said. "You're still here." Gabe tapped his temple. "Give it time and it'll be as strong as ever."

Hadrian smiled in relief. "Thank Merlin."

* * *

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter, nothing really significant. Please read the bottom of my profile before reviewing. And please please please review, even if its to criticize. **


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel opened his eyes and groaned. _31 July_. he thought. _great_. He petted the purring cat sleeping near his head and rolled out of bed.

"Good morning Salazar." He mumbled to the cat. He walked out of the room and made his way downstairs with the small kitten shadowing his heels.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo!" Sirius greeted cheerfully from the kitchen table. He had the Daily Prophet open in front of him and Remus was beside him hiding behind a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Uncle Remus." Gabriel greeted the tired werewolf before sitting down.

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms sulkily. "Fine," he whined, "don't wish me a good morning. See if I care."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and nudged Remus awake before the man could fall asleep in his coffee. "Look alive, Remy." he said.

Remus grunted awake and turned to look at Gabe. "Is Harry awake yet?" he asked grumpily.

A thump and a muffled yell was heard through the kitchen ceiling. Gabriel smirked and said, "Yep."

"Good," Sirius said, "We're leaving for the ministry in an hour."

Gabriel groaned. "Fun." he said sarcastically before getting up and leaving to get ready.

hp

Minister fudge stood up at the podium looking like the idiot he was and gave a long-winded speech about his faith in the twins. "Harry and Siri have pledged their support to me in the upcoming vote." Fudge said pompously. "Therefore it is my pleasure to present them each with and Order of Merlin 1st class."

Hadrian and Gabriel walked on stage and stood in front of the crowd regally. They accepted their awards and prepared to make a speech.

"I find it insulting." Gabriel spoke, "that this _pathetic_ excuse for a wizard would use one of our more honoured ceremonies for his own political gain."

Fudge tried to stop the twins from continuing but found he couldn't move or speak.

"Therefore," Hadri continued from where his brother left off, "we must graciously refuse these medals."

"Unless." Gabe said. "The ministry and the Wizengamot agrees to allow us to accept them on the behalf of all who lost their lives because of Voldemort."

A couple of important people made speeches after that and the twins quietly slipped away. They met Remus and Sirius and the four of them apparated home.

-----hp-----

"Happy birthday Harry, Siri!"

the twins turned around and came face to face with Hermione. _Don't do anything stupid Gabe_. Hadri warned.

His brother ignored him however and proceeded to greet Hermione by kissing her hand.

Hermione blushed and smiled shyly before turning to Hadrian and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "I was so worried when I heard what had happened." She said after letting them go.

The three teenagers went to the lounge to talk in a more comfortable environment. Hadrian watched disapprovingly as Gabriel and Hermione flirted back and forth. Gabriel and Hermione had just started discussing house elf rights when Sirius walked in.

"Ah, there you guys are," he said. "Lunch is ready."

The three stood up and Gabriel graciously offered his arm to Hermione. She took it with a blush and allowed him to escort her to the dining room.

Hadrian was the first to enter the room. He looked around the dark room in confusion. Gabriel and Hermione entered and suddenly the room lit up.

"Surprise!"

Gabriel and Hadrian jumped at the yell. The dining room was filled with decorations, food, presents, and people.

Hadrian looked around and took note of who was there. The Weasleys, Moody, Tonks, all of Harry's year mates minus the Slytherins, Luna, Colin and Denis Creevey, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Cho Change, Lee Jordan- Wait Cho?

Hadrian stared fearfully at the older girl as people came up to him and Gabriel to with them a happy birthday. Gabriel looked helplessly at his shell shocked brother as he greeted a bunch of strangers who wouldn't introduce themselves. He nudged his brother and hissed. "Don't be rude."

Hadrian jumped and turned away from Cho to look at Gabriel. "What's she doing here?" he asked.

Gabriel shot his twin an annoyed look. "You know, I have know idea who you're talking about," He said bitingly, "In fact, i know a complete total of eight people out of of the thirty something in this room. Including you."

"Sorry," Hadri mumbled with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever." Gabe said airily.

Hadrian smiled and punched his brother on the arm. "Let's go properly introduce you." He said happily.

"Siri!"

The twins turned to see who called and Gabriel narrowed his eyes in confused "Esmerelda? What are you doing here?"

A young Hispanic girl stood at he door of the room with her arms crossed. She was tall and lean and was wearing the standard female Selerio uniform which consisted of a black skirt and bright red vest over a white blouse that looked like a pirates shirt with a frilly collar and wide sleeves. She had long dark brown hair tied back in an elaborate twist and aristocratic features.

"Its good to see you to." She told Gabriel sarcastically with a slight American accent. Gabe smiled at the annoyed girl and swept her up in a bear hug.

Hadrian looked at the two with satisfaction that his brother had one of his own friends at the birthday party. His satisfaction soon faded however when he said Hermione watching Gabe and the other girl with a jealous look.

"Happy birthday Siri." Esmerelda said once Gabe let her go. She looked over his shoulder at Hadrian. "Happy Birthday Hadrian."

Hadri gave the girl a dirty look before walking over to Ron and starting up a conversation.

"So who's this 'amazingly beautiful and unbelievably smart' girl that you wrote of?" Esmerelda asked Gabe with a smirk.

Gabriel smiled and led Esmerelda over to the drinks table where a lone female stood. "Hermione," He said to her, "This is Esmerelda Valdez from my school. Esme, this is Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends and, I hope, one of mine."

Hermione smiled radiantly at what Gabriel said and shook hands amiably with Esme. The two girls started a conversation about who's who in wizarding news and Gabe wandered off to find his twin.

Sirius stood up on a chair and cleared his throat. "Could I borrow everyones' attention?" He asked the room. "Don't worry, I'll give it back as soon as I'm finished." The room stopped talking and turned to face him. "I'd like the birthday boys to come up here please."

Gabriel and Hadrian made their way up to the front of the room and stood awkwardly in front of everyone. The lights dimmed and Remus walked into the room, levitating a massive cake shaped and decorated like a quidditch field that had little snitch candles that zoomed around the surface of the cake without ruining the icing.

The room broke out in a round of Happy Birthday and the cake was placed in front of the twins. The two birthday boys shared a look before turning back to admire the cake.

_I despise Quidditch_, Gabriel sent Hadri.

_I know_, Hadri replied with a smirk, _that's why I told Sirius you loved it as much as me._

Gabriel shot his brother a dirty look. "Now that's just mean." He told his twin out loud.

Hadrian snickered. "I know." He replied. _I wanted a quidditch theme though, and this was the easiest way_.

Gabriel glared at his brother again and the two turned to the cake and blew out the candles. They smiled at the crowd of people before both wandlessly cutting the cake into equal pieces and levitating them onto plates and to guests.

The party continued on after that and everyone had a great time. Gabriel, Esme and Hermione spent most of the party talking about magical core theory and wandless spells and Hadrian discussed quidditch with his year mates.

"Hello Harry." Cho greeted shyly, interrupting the discussion.

Hadri looked up from the play board in front of him "Cho," he said surprised, "hi."

The pretty seventh year smiled. "How are you?" She asked a little more boldly.

"Not bad." Hadri muttered distractedly. "I was surprised to see you here."

Cho's face seemed to darken before she plastered a fake smile on her face. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." She said sweetly.

Hadrian nodded absently before rejoining the quidditch discussion. Cho, angry at being ignored, stormed off to flirt with some Hufflepuffs.

-----hp-----

The next morning two owl arrived while Gabe, Hadri and Sirius were cleaning the dining room. Remus was still upstairs sleeping. Hadri went to the owls and relieved them of their burden. They flew off and Hadri brought the letters over.

"Gabe." He said quietly, his eyes wide. "Gabe, check this out."

Gabriel put down the garbage bag down and walked over to his brother, Salazar following closely behind. He took the letter and opened it.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Sirius and Hadrian looked at him curiously and he blushed, "My NEWT results." He said as he handed the letter to his godfather.

"Congratulations kiddo." Sirius said as Gabriel opened his second letter.

"Double yes!" Gabriel exclaimed before turning to his twin. "Looks like I'll be joining you at Hogwarts Big Brother." He said as he waved the Hogwarts acceptance letter in Hadrian's face.

"Wicked." Hadri said before he grabbed the letter and read it outloud.

"Mr G. Potter,

After further review of your exam scores and an outstanding letter of recommendation from the Headmastresses of your former school we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Semester starts 1 September. We await your owl no later than 1 August.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Harry finished the letter and handed it back to his brother "What house do think you'll be in?" He asked excitedly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor, for sure." He said. "If that old hat of Dumbledore's knows what's good for it at least." Gabriel looked at the letter again and turned towards the door. "I have to go pick my courses." He said distractedly, "I better start researching."

Gabriel picked up Salazar and walked distractedly out of the room, still looking at his letter. Remus greeted him on the way in and received a mumbled "Hey." in return.

Remus watched the younger boy walk out of the room before turning to Sirius and Hadrian. "What did I miss?" He asked them.

Hadrian smiled excitedly. "Gabe's going to Hogwarts." He said happily.

"Oh." Remus said, "Good."

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "Come one guys." He said, "Lets clean this up so we can go to Diagon Alley."

Remus looked around the room before rolling his eyes and pulling out his wand. "Honestly." He said exasperatedly before spelling the room to clean itself.

Sirius looked around the room in consternation. "Now why didn't we think of that?" He asked, honestly bewildered.

"I'll go floo Hermione, Ron and Ginny and see if they want to come with us." Hadri said before walking out of the room.

Hadrian flood the Burrow first and they told him they would be over in 15 minutes. He then flood Hermione and she came over immediately.

"Oh Harry!" She said excitedly. "I'm so glad that Siri can come with us in September!"

Gabriel stood at the door and watched the overenthusiastic girl with a smile. "Hello Hermione." He said shyly.

"Siri!" Hermione exclaimed happily. She threw herself at him and gave him a big hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." He said as he hugged her back. "They let go of each other and Gabe smiled widely. "You look especially radiant today." He complimented.

Hermione blushed and was about to say something when the floo turned green and Ron and Ginny stepped out.

"Hi Ron." Hadri greeted his best friend before kissing Ginny on the cheek. "Hey beautiful." He whispered.

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "Hey yourself." she whispered back before saying hi to Gabriel and Hermione.

Sirius and Remus walked into the room a few minutes later and rounded everyone together. They all grabbed onto a ministry lisenced portkey and were whisked away.

-----hp-----

The trip was fast and efficient and every one got what they needed and were home before afternoon tea. Ron and Ginny went back to the Burrow with a promise the floo call later and Sirius and Hadrian went to the ministry to clear up some paperwork.

Remus went off to prepare for tomorrow's full moon and Gabriel and Hermione were left alone. "Want to see my library?" Gabe asked Hermione in a conspiratorial voice.

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. The two walked down the hall silently and entered the study.

"So..." Gabriel said after a few moments. The silence was making him feel awkward.

Hermione rolled her eyes before pushing Gabriel up against the wall and kissing him.

Gabe stood shocked for e a moment then responded to the kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Gabe grabbed her waist and pulled her against him as the kiss grew more passionate. Gabe pulled away and started trailing kisses down Hermione's neck causing her to moan quietly.

"Gabe!"

The two teenagers jumped apart and turned towards the voice. Hadrian was standing in the doorway with a murderous look on his face.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're eating dinner at the Burrow tonight." Hadrian said angrily before walking away.

Gabriel gave Hermione a pleading look and she nodded. "That temper of his is going to get him in trouble one day." He said exasperatedly before running out of the room to catch up with his twin.

"Hadrian!" he yelled at his brother's back, "Hadrian wait!"

Hadrian stopped walking and Gabriel pulled up beside him. "Whats wrong Hadri?" Gabriel asked.

Hadrian sighed and turned to his twin. "Of all the people why Hermione?" he asked in a resigned voice.

Gabe's thoughts turned from worried to confused. "I thought you liked Ginny?" He said in an unsure voice.

"I do!" Hadri said forcefully.

"Then why do you have such a problem with Hermione and I?" Gabe yelled.

"Because!" Hadrian yelled back before continuing quietly. "Because Hermione is supposed to be with Ron."

"Hadri," Gabe said sadly, "Hermione got over Ron when she realized he didn't give a damn about her feelings. Besides, Ron's with that what's her face girl from Ravenclaw."

"Padma Patil." Harry corrected absently before smiling sadly. "Do you like her?" He asked his brother.

Gabriel adopted an amused look. "I think you already know the answer to that." He said,amused.

Hadrian chuckled and linked arms with his brother. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll have to kill you." He said. "So don't hurt her because i don't think i could survive without you, Little Brother."

Gabriel smiled widely. "I'll go get Hermione and meet you at the Burrow." He said before leaving the way he came.

When he entered the room Gabriel saw Hermione pacing the room with a worried expression on her face. He smiled fondly and cleared his throat. Hermione jumped in surprise and turned to face the door.

"Oh Siri." she exclaimed with her hand over her heart. "You startled me. Did you sort things out with Harry?"

Gabriel kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on." He said. "We have a dinner to go to."

Hermione smiled and let Gabriel pull her out of the room. Gabriel looked at her out of the corner of his eye and spoke in an almost whisper, "Call me Gabriel."

Hermione's eyes widened as she registered what he said and she continued walking next to him with a goofy grin on her face.

Life Was Good.

-----hp-----

**A/N: I hate having to end it like this and I know I didn't update for like forever...Major crises going on(I think that's the plural spelling) anyway after exams hopefully I'll be able to do a sequal like I planned. Please review if anyone reads this. I know author notes tend to get ignored and I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, that is if any of my readers are still following this. I wouldn't be insulted if they werent its been so long. TTFN. **


End file.
